


During a Battle, No Less...

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: Halbarry Oneshots [15]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Battle, Clark is Confused, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Clark is very confused by his teammates' behavior... originally posted on wattpad on 5/18/2016





	During a Battle, No Less...

It was all going as well as could be expected, even with Green Arrow tagging along as backup. Clark couldn't argue against the guy, Aquaman was busy anyway, but he was starting to get on his nerves. That didn't happen to Clark very often.

He, Green Lantern, and Flash were supposed to be checking out unusually strong seismic activity in Japan. Unfortunately, it turned out that Luthor was the cause of the earthquakes. Clark had flown back to the Hall of Justice to pick up any back up. That was when he found out that Arrow was the only one available.

Hal didn't seem to mind. The two of them were great friends. Clark did find it a little strange that even as Hal greeted Green Arrow, he kept hold of Flash.

Their little regrouping meeting turned south when a bright green blast came out of the sky. Clark wouldn't have been alarmed, except that the blast was most certainly not coming from Hal's ring.

"Everybody get down," Clark exclaimed as he flew upward. "I'll try to distract it while GL goes in from the side!"

Their meager plan failed as quickly as it had been concocted. Clark found out, as he approached the chest of the giant robot in order to teach it a few lessons, that not only was the suit inhabited by Luthor, but also that it was carrying a large chuck of kryptonite.

Clark barely had time to think "cliché" before Barry had caught him and Hal and Arrow were hitting the machine with everything they had. Hal was trying to pry open the cockpit with a jaws of life construct while GA fired small electrical arrows at key joints and wire clusters.

Somehow, Green Arrow's plan didn't seem to be working, either.

"Tell Arrow to try bombs," Clark panted.

"I probably shouldn't leave you like this," Barry countered. "Maybe if I--"

Clark cut him off. "You can worry about me later. Right now you need to help save Ashikaga."

Barry gave a stiff nod before grabbing a telephone wire and wrapping it around the robot's ankles. Clark could barely hear the fighting, he was that weak already.

"Got it open yet, Lantern?" Barry asked as he continued to trip the robot.

"Almost, but Arrow's having a time."

"Try the bombs, GA!"

Arrow jumped to use the suggestion, immediately blowing a hand off the gigantic beast. It didn't seem to help much, however.

"He could shock people now, guys!" GA pointed out.

"Got it!" Hal responded. He encased Luthor and the kryptonite in a bubble and extracted them from the robot. It crumpled harmlessly as it tripped over Barry's wire.

"Where should I take the trash?" Hal asked Barry.

"Move the kryptonite as far away as possible, but you'll need to leave Luthor here." Was the reply.

"What?" Hal asked. "Why? Why would I leave him here?"

"We can't let him see where you toss the rock, bro," Arrow supplied. Barry looked bored enough to not answer.

"Just get out your handcuff arrow and we'll be fine," Barry said. Hal warily set Luthor on the ground, and Green Arrow placed the man in cuffs.

Just as he was clicking them into place, however, the robot came back to life and smacked GA out of the way. He hit the wall and crumpled.

Clark was starting to feel better with the offending radiation stuck behind a protective wall, better enough to stand anyway, so he attempted to walk toward his bickering friends.

"Throw that thing away, GL. Now!" Barry said, ignoring the protests. Hal flew off, and Clark slowly began to raise above the ground by a few inches. Meanwhile, Barry was struggling to tie up the legs again, if only as a temporary measure.

"We need to get the battery, Superman," Barry yelled as he ran by. "Tie Luthor to a tree and help me out."

"Sure thing, buddy!" Clark responded.

Luthor scoffed. "Really? 'Sure thing'?"

"Shut up, Lex." Clark was about back to strength already, likely a result of Flash getting him away from the rock so quickly, and ready to help.

He flew up to gain a better angle, using X-Ray vision to check for a central battery or power source. There! Just at the back. If Clark can get over there and punch through, he cou--"

"Flash!"

Hal flew back in just as Barry was hit by the electric arm. The poor man was flung straight into the wall next to Arrow. Hal didn't appear to stop and think about helping Clark before landing next to Barry and holding his body close.

Alright, that was a little strange. Clark shrugged. Better press the kill switch.

The entire robot shut down when Clark pulled out the battery. After checking for alternate power sources, he flew back over to his fellow Leaguers.

Green Arrow was starting to wake up, but Barry was out cold.

"He's having trouble breathing!" Hal announced.

"Thanks for checking on me too, bro," Arrow grumbled.

Hal ignored his friend yet again and started CPR on Barry. Clark tried not to feel too worried. He thought it would be best to help Flash out himself, especially considering how frantic Hal looked as he continued the chest compressions.

"Hal, why don't you let me--"

"No! Back up, Supey! There is no way I'm letting you people near him!" Hal yelled, not even turning to face Green Arrow and Clark as he spoke.

Clark physically backed away from the angry, formidable figure. "Hal, calm down. I can carry him to the nearest... Well... I could carry him to STAR Labs if you think he'd be okay with that."

Hal turned on Clark suddenly. "No way am I letting those vultures get their claws on my baby!"

It was then that Clark noticed all the little things about Hal. Drastically elevated pulse. Wide, horrified eyes. Dilated pupils. No green glow. Erratic breathing.

"Uhm, Arrow?" Clark asked nervously, but Hal had already turned around and taken all cause for alarm with him. "Is there something wrong with GL?"

Arrow sighed. "First of all, stop calling me that. I thought Hal told you, my name is Oliver. Or Ollie. Second, you didn't know?"

Just before he jolted up, Clark noticed a spike in bodily activity from Barry. He was awake! And... Hal was... What?

"Why is he kissing him?" Clark asked. He knew he sounded like a child. So what? This was more scary than the earthquakes and Luthor combined.

Oliver just laughed. "You really didn't know, huh? Dude, Superman. They've been dating for months."

When Clark told the rest of the League later, he found out that they had known since the beginning. Big surprise. They had Diana and Bruce.


End file.
